1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to surgical procedures for stabilizing a spine. More particularly, this invention pertains to a novel surgical tool for use in such a procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chronic low back pain is one of the most common and perplexing problems facing the field of orthopedic surgery. In addition to the discomfort of the patient, low back pain has severe adverse societal impacts. Ineffective treatment of low back pain results in increased lost time from work and increased insurance claims. Much more tragic societal consequences arise from the patient's efforts to cope with chronic low back pain. These include loss of income or job, loss of self and family esteem, possible chronic dependence on drugs, alcohol and public relief programs.
In many cases, low back pain can be avoided if relative motion between spinal vertebra can be prevented. Immobilization (or, more commonly, intervertebral stabilization) is sought in a wide variety of treatment methods. To abate low back pain, stabilization is directed to stabilizing contiguous vertebra in the lumbar region of the spine.
While the following list is not exhaustive, it illustrates prior stabilization techniques: